Change of Heart
by bordelos
Summary: HISTOIRE TRADUITE Pendant qu'Hermione travaille sur son projet, elle tombe enceinte. Il ya deux pères possibles alors c'est dur de le dire à son amoureux. Qu'est-ce qui arrive quand Voldemort ne comprend pas bien? NC-17. Écrit par Claudia Malakian
1. Disclaimer, Claimer et Note de l'Auteure

**Change of Heart**

**Par**: Claudia Malakian 

**Traduit par**: bordelos 

**Corrigé par:** Mystick 

**Classification**: R Sexe, violence, viol 

**Résumé**: Pendant la sixième année d'Hermione, tout les élèves doivent faire deux projets. Pendant qu'Hermione travaille sur le sien, quelque chose arrive et elle tombe enceinte. Elle commence à faire des cauchemars. Il y a deux pères possibles alors comment le dire à son amoureux? 

**Disclaimer**: Ceci est une fanfic sans nouveaux personnages. Il y aura peut-être quelques personnages que j'ai inventés qui vont apparaître de temps en temps pour que l'intrigue se tienne debout mais il n'y aura aucun nouveau personnage qui sera permanent. 

**Claimer**: L'intrigue et Raglan le voleur de corps appartiennent à Claudia Malakian. 

**Note de l'auteur**: Cette histoire ressemble un peu au fameux _The Winds of Change_ de Christina Hilt mais ca sera complètement différent plus tard. Je voulais juste le dire pour que vous ne m'accusiez pas de plagiat parce que je réalise déjà qu'il y a des ressemblances. 

  



	2. La Première Discussion

**Change of Heart**

La Première Discussion 

* 

C'était une très belle journée d'octobre à Poudlard, ensoleillée et chaude. Tout le monde en profitait mais c'était bizarre, il ne faisait jamais aussi chaud. 

Hermione tenait ses livres serrés contre sa poitrine tandis qu'elle se dirigeait en dehors pour recontrer ses amis, Ron, Harry et Ginny. Elle venait d'abandonner son amoureux, Drago, pour aller les voir. Elle savait que ni Harry, ni Ron n'acceptait sa nouvelle relation avec le Serpentard, et elle n'allait les forcer à aimer son copain. Elle n'allait pas non plus amener Drago avec elle car elle savait que ca partirait une chicane. 

La Gryffondor de sixième année eut une plaisante surprise. Harry et Ginny, qui formait un couple depuis un an, étaient occupés à explorer la bouche de l'autre avec leur langue. Ron était à côté et avait l'air incomfortable et déplacé. 

Hermione fit un signe de la main à son ami aux cheveux roux et se tourna ensuite vers Harry et Ginny. Elle sourit tandis qu'elle les observait et fit signe à Ron de la suivre. 

"On devrait les laisser seul", chuchota Hermione tandis qu'ils marchaient vers Parvati Patil, l'amie de coeur de Ron. 

Ron grogna et pris la main de Parvati dans la sienne. "J'hais ca quand ils font ca!" 

"Ah, come on, Ron," roucoula Parvati tandis qu'elle disait au revoir à ses autres amis. "Tu sais bien qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre." 

Hermione sourit intérieurement. Parvati marquait un point: Harry et Ginny étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Ils se chicanaient rarement et quand ils le faisaient, ca passait rapidement. Et puis quand un des deux était inquiet ou énervé, l'autre était à ses côtés et savait exactement comment lui remonter le moral. 

Mais il y avait une chose qui dérangeait Hermione, c'était que Harry et Ginny "faisaient l'amour" (comme ils l'appelaient). Selon les rumeurs, ils le faisaient souvent et n'utilisait aucune protection. Ils connaissaient probablement les risques. Hermione en avait parlé une ou deux fois avec Harry et Ginny, mais ca n'avait abouti à rien. Ils n'avaient pas l'air concernés du tout et ils l'ont fait comprendre clairement à Hermione. 

"Ne t'en fait pas avec ca, 'Mione," avait gloussé Ginny. "Je ne tomberai jamais enceinte, je te le jure!" 

"Tu ne peux pas en être sûre Ginny! Il y a toujours des chances!" avait répliqué Hermione. 

Ginny avait roulé les yeux et s'était en allée. La petite rousse avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle sortait avec Harry. Hermione n'aimait pas le changement, c'était dérangeant. 

"Ron?" demanda Hermione rapidement. "Je vais... Je crois qu'il est temps que je commence à étudier." 

"OK, Hermione" répliqua Ron. 

Hermione se dépecha en direction de l'école. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'en allait à l'intérieur par une si belle journée. C'était humide en dedans comparé à l'extérieur. 

Peut être que c'était son amour pour Drago qui la menait rapidement dans cette direction? Peut être. Hermione ne le saura probablement jamais. 

Elle ouvrit les larges portes de chêne, révélant ainsi le magnifique hall d'entrée. Elle fit un gros sourire pour exprimer son bonheur 

* 

"Hermione," Drago souria et l'attira dans ses bras. "Tu m'as manqué." 

"J'ai juste été partie quelques heures, Drago..." ricana Hermione. 

"Juste quelques heures? Ca m'a paru bien plus long..." Drago souleva son menton de sa main libre et regarda dans ses yeux brun chocolat. "J'imagine que je suis en amour." 

Hermione rougit tandi qu'elle fermait les yeux pour recevoir un baiser sur les cils. Ses lèvres étaient froides contre la peau douce d'Hermione mais elle aimait la facon dont il l'embrassait. Bizarrement, cela la réconfortait. 

"Draco..." chuchota-t-elle doucement tandis que ses lèvres reposait contre son cou, "Embrasse moi." 

"J'attendais juste que tu me le demande, 'Mione," murmura Drago avant de presser ses lèvres fermement contre les siennes. 

C'était bien plus agressif qu'Hermione ne l'avait imaginé mais elle aimait quand même ca. Elle pouvait sentir la langue tiède de Drago contre ses lèvre et elle les entrouvrit pour le laisser entrer dans sa bouche. 

Je ne pense pas..." murmura Hermione dans la bouche de Drago, "...que tes amis apprécieraient ca..." 

"On s'en fout d'eux..." répliqua Drago, remettant sa langue dans sa propre bouche et poussant Hermione contre une porte de classe, "...Je ressens quelque chose pour toi, Hermione... et ils ne peuvent rien faire à propos de ca..." 

Drago forca Hermione à relever la tête, révélant ainsi sa gorge et pressa ses lèvres froides contre son cou. Elle gémit quand sa langue toucha sa peau et le supplia de ne pas arrêter. 

Les mains de Draco caressaient tendrement sa poitrine tandis qu'il embrassait son cou, la faisant ainsi gémir. Ses genoux la lâchèrent. 

"Drago... s'il vous plait..." demanda-t-elle silencieusement. 

Drago recula, ses mains se déposant sur ses bras. "Quoi? Veux-tu que j'arrête?" 

"Non!" cria presque Hermione. 

Drago souria d'une facon presque diabolique et continua à embrasser son amour dans le cou. 

* 

"Harry" dit fermement Hermione, posant ses livres sur le manteau de la cheminée. 

"Quoi, Hermione?" Harry la regarda, un sourcil levé. 

"As-tu déjà pensé aux conséquences que coucher avec Ginny pourrait amener? Mon Dieu, tu est tellement irresponsable et immature!" gronda Hermione. "Je suis tannée de ton idiotie à propos d'un sujet tellement important! Je sais que c'est pas de mes affaires, mais elle est seulement en cinquième année! Elle ne peut pas endosser les responsabilités d'un enfant! Toi non plus!" 

"Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire Hermione. Ce n'est pas ton problème si elle tombe enceinte et je doute sincèrement qu'elle le deviendra. Tu devrais t'en faire avec ta propre grossesse, tu sais... ca de l'air que Drago et toi n'êtes pas trop loin de coucher ensemble non plus," grogna Harry. 

Hermione haleta. "Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'accuse de coucher avec Drago! Je sais bien que Drago et moi on est trop jeune pour avoir des relations sexuelles! Et puis on est tout les deux en sixième année; il a 17 ans et j'en ai 16. Mais Ginny n'a que 15 ans, et vous couchez ensemble?! Elle est bien trop jeune!" 

"Inquiète toi de ta propre virginité, Hermione, à la place de celle de tout le monde d'autre. Ce n'est pas de tes affaires ce que Ginny fait maintenant. Elle est assez vieille pour prendre ses propres décisions," répliqua Harry. 

"C'est là où tu te trompes Harry. C'est là où tu te trompes." Hermione pinca les lèvres. 

"Oh, ferme la, Hermione," grogna Harry. 

Harry réalisa ce qu'il avait dit par l'expression blessée d'Hermione. Ses traits s'adoucirent et il commenca à s'excuser mais Hermione n'accepta pas ses excuses. Elle attrapa ses livres sur le manteau de la cheminée et s'en alla rapidement de la salle commune en réprimant un sanglot. 

Harry se rassit sur sa chaise proche du feu et laissa aller sa frustration. "Les filles... je ne les comprendrai jamais!" 

* 

Hermione s'étira et laissa échapper un long baillement. Elle était morte de fatigue mais elle devait absolument parler au professeur qu'elle détestait le plus: professeur Rogue évidemment. 

C'était au moins la cinquième fois que la Gryffondor essayait de l'approcher. Mais à la dernière minute, elle reculait car elle avait trop peur. Drago la taquinait en l'appelant "poule mouillée". Elle trouvait ce surnom vulgaire, insultant mais elle le trouvait cute pareil. Mais Drago était cute et c'est tout ce qui importait, pas vrai? 

"Professeur?" appella Hermione, glissant son sac à dos sur son épaule. "Professeur!" 

Rogue recula quand elle dit son nom pour la deuxième fois. Ses robes noires ondulèrent un moment derrière lui avant de devenir inanimées. 

"Professeur...!" l'appella encore Hermione. 

"Je vous ai entendu les deux premières fois, Granger." 

"Je m'excuse sincèrement, monsieur... mais il fallait que je vous parle avant que vous alliez vous coucher!" s'exclama Hermione rapidement. 

"Est-ce que vous pensez réellement que je me couche à cette heure-ci? Il n'est même pas 9 h, Granger, et j'ai des tests à corriger. Ne soyez pas si sotte. Vous avez cinq minutes, je suis un homme occupé vous savez," grogna Rogue. 

"Je vais me dépecher monsieur." Hermione posa son sac sur le plancher. "Comme vous le savez surement, chaque étudiant doit choisir deux sujets pour leur proj---" 

"Finissez-en, Granger." 

"Désolé. J'espérais choisir Potions... mais je n'étais pas sure combien de personnes allaient faire leur projets sur les Potions..." expliqua Hermione. 

"Pas beaucoup et ca, c'est s'il y en a, Granger." 

"Alors, ca résout mon problème. Je vais faire un de mes travails sur les Potions, si ca ne vous dérange pas. Mais j'aurais besoins de prendre plus de notes et d'autres choses... car mes notes sont très désorganisées et tellement... stupides." Hermione ramassa son sac. 

"Stupides, Granger?" ricana Rogue, se retournant pour lui faire face. "Vous me rencontrerez dans ma classe chaque jour après le souper. Nous travaillerons ici et puis vous pourrez travailler votre "prise de note" ici. Compris?" 

Hermione était surprise d'entendre ceci venir de la bouche du Maître des Potions mais en était enchantée aussi. Elle fit un oui de la tête et essaya de le remercier mais les mots restèrent pris dans sa gorge. 

"Bien." Rogue se retourna et s'en alla, ses robes noires formant des vagues derrière lui. 

Hermione sourit légèrement, pas trop sure dans quoi elle s'embarquait. 

* 

"Hermione..." murmura Harry. "Je m'excuse pour hier..." 

Les quatre amis déjeunaient ensemble le lendemain matin. Ron avait laissé Parvati à ses amis pendant qu'il se tenait avec Hermione, Harry et sa soeur. 

Hermione sourcilla. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas pardonner Harry? Leur chicane était plus de sa faute que de la sienne. Et Harry avait l'air d'être sincère. Son visage était triste et Ginny avait dit à Hermione que Harry se sentait mal depuis qu'il lui avait dit de "la fermer". 

"C'est pardonné, Harry." Hermione lui fit un sourire de l'autre côté de la table. "Ne t'en fait pas avec ca." 

Harry souria largement. "Merci, 'Mione." 

Hermione souria à son tour et fit un signe de tête. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez choisi pour vos projets?" 

"Enchantements et Métamorphose," répliqua Harry. 

"Botanique et Arithmancie," répondit Ron, piquant son bacon. 

"Je ne sais pas encore," répondit gentiment Ginny, qui regardait à la table des professeurs. 

Hermione suivit le regard de Ginny et regarda les professeurs. Rogue et Flitwick se parlait, Rogue ayant l'air ennuyé et Flitwick parlant avec animation. Dumbledore souriait comme d'habitude, faisant des signes de la main aux premières années. Mc Gonagall et Lupin, qui était revenu comme prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, semblaient en grande conversation. Les cheveux de Lupin commencait à grisonner mais il était encore le jeune homme attirant qu'il était lorsque Hermione l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, Mc Gonagall avait l'air stricte comme d'habitude. 

Hermione sourit et se retourna pour regarder Drago. Elle pouvait voir les cheveux blonds de son amour rayonner dans le soleil tandis qu'il parlait à ses amis de Serpentard. Elle souria dans sa direction, et puis, comme s'il pouvait sentir son regard, se retourna vers la table des Gryffondor. 

Un sourire illumina ses lèvres tandis qu'ils se regardèrent pendant une fraction de seconde, avant que Drago ne soit distrait par un de ses amis. 

C'était incroyable comment elle l'aimait. 

*** 

**N-A**: Alors, comment vous aimez ca jusqu'à date? Je sais que mon écriture n'est pas super mais l'école est finie alors j'ai plus vraiment l'occasion de la pratiquer. Aussi, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action encorre mais ca va venir. C'est juste que c'est le premier chapitre et qu'il faut mettre en situation. En tout cas, je vous demande de poster une review svp. Le deuxième chapitre devrait s'en venir d'ici quelques jours. À bientôt.   
  



	3. Passion Déchirante

**Change of Heart**

Passion Déchirante 

* 

"Drago," le salua Hermione, toute souriante. 

"Mon bébé," Drago l'entoura de ses bras. "Viens... j'ai quelque chose à te montrer." 

"C'est quoi?" demanda Hermione d'une voix impatiente. 

"C'est une surprise, mon amour, je ne peux pas te le dire!" s'exclama Drago, sortant un foulard de ses poches et banda les yeux d'Hermione avec. 

"Est-ce que c'est une bonne surprise?" demanda Hermione. 

"C'est quelque chose dont on parle depuis un bon petit bout de temps. J'ai pensé qu'aujourd'hui serait une bonne journée pour l'essayer vu que c'est notre anniversaire de neuf mois." répliqua Drago, guidant Hermione. 

Hermione ricana légèrement mais en vérité, elle ressentait de l'appréhension. C'était quoi la surprise? Et puis est-ce que c'était réellement une bonne surprise? Elle avait une bonne idée de ce que c'était mais elle ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient prêts, ni l'un ni l'autre. 

Hermione accusait Harry et Ginny d'avoir des relations sexuelles non-protégées et maintenant c'était probablement ce qui allait lui arriver. Elle fronca les sourcils à l'idée. 

Peut-être que Drago serait gentil et doux. Peut-être qu'il ne la forcerait pas, en tout cas elle l'espérait. 

* 

Drago enleva le bandeau des yeux d'Hermione pour révéler une magnifique salle de bains. Elle reconnut immédiatement la salle de bains des préfets car elle et Drago étaient préfets. Elle adorait cet endroit et maintenant elle allait y passer du temps avec son Drago chéri. 

"Oh Drago!" haleta Hermione tandis qu'il refermait et barrait la porte. 

Il se retourna vers la jeune fille et se placa en arrière d'elle. Il fit glisser ses mains froides le long de ses bras jusqu'à ses épaules. Il défit sa robe et la regarda tomber à ses pieds. 

_Est-ce qu'on ne va pas un peu trop vite? _pensa Hermione. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement tandis que Drago caressait ses seins. _ Non, c'est trop bon, c'est parfait._

Hermione le sentit déboutonner lentement son chandail tandis qu'il lui donnait des baisers dans le cou. Sa blouse tomba, révélant ainsi sa poitrine parfaitement faite. Les mains de Drago caressaient doucement sa peau nue. Elle pouvait sentir son érection à travers sa robe. Elle souria. 

Puis, ses mains glissèrent le long de son estomac, ce qui la fit frissoner légèrement. Il soufflait de l'air chaud dans son oreille pendant qu'il défaisait ses pantalons. Ils tombèrent aussi facilement que sa blouse. Il fit de même avec ses petites culottes. 

Elle haleta lorsqu'il commenca à la doigter, c'était si bon! Ses genoux ne pouvaient plus la supporter mais Drago l'attrapa juste à temps. Il chuchota doucement: 

"Est-ce que tu aimes ca?" 

_Si j'aime ca? Bien sûr, Drago!_ pensa Hermione. "Oui..." 

Il la poussa contre le mur, ricanant de contentement. Ses robes glissèrent gentiment sur son corps, révélant un corps musclé. Il ne portait aucun vêtement en dessous de ses robes et son érection était plus qu'évidente. 

"Va à la baignoire, 'Mione... et assieds toi sur le rebord. Je vais allumer le robinet," murmura gentiment Drago. 

Elle suivit ses instructions et alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire. Comme elle était nue, elle frissonait en écoutant le bruit de l'eau qui coulait. Le bruit régulier la calmait. 

Soulevant son menton de son index, Drago contempla ses beaux yeux bruns. Elle se sentait comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées et cela la rendait inconfortable. 

"Rentre dans la baignoire, mon amour," ordonna Drago. 

Lui obéissant, elle se retourna lentement et le sentit la pousser dans l'eau tiède. La baignoire de la grandeur d'un piscine s'était remplie assez rapidement. L'eau était mélangée à différents liquides et à différentes sortes de bulles. 

"Hermione," dit fermement Drago. "Je vais te laisser le choix, surtout parce que je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu regretteras." 

Hermione savait que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Drago était assez gentil pour la laisser décider si elle voulait oui ou non faire l'amour. Et elle le voulait. Un relation complète. Elle le voulait, elle voulait Drago. 

"Je veux te faire l'amour, Hermione, j'ai besoin de ton corps. J'ai besoin qu'on ne fasse qu'un... ce n'est pas juste un désir, je le sais. Je t'aime, Hermione... j'ai besoin de toi," chuchota Drago. 

"Drago..." Hermione gémit gentiment. "Oui..." 

* 

Après une longue relation passionnée, Hermione et Drago se rhabillèrent rapidement. Ils étaient silencieux, chacun pensant à l'expérience qu'il venaient de vivre. Pour Hermione, c'était évidemment sa première fois. Elle n'était pas si sure que c'était pareil pour Drago. En fait, elle ne savait pas beaucoup de choses à propos de lui. 

Posant ses doigts à ses lèvres, elle inspira profondément. Ce serait bientôt le temps de souper et elle devait absolument manger. Elle était affamée et fatiguée, et elle devait visiter Rogue après. 

_Merveilleux,_ pensa-t-elle avec amertume, mettant ses robes par-dessus ses vêtements. 

* 

"Hermione! Où étais-tu?" lui demanda Ron lorsqu'elle arriva. 

Hermione détourna son attention de son assiette, sursautant. "Biliothèque." 

"Non..." ajouta Harry, qui venait d'apparaitre derrière Ron avec Ginny. "On a regardé là." 

Hermione s'étouffa avec sa propre salive. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien leur dire? Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'elle venait de--- 

_Non, Hermione. Calme toi,_ se dit-elle. _Fait juste dire... que tu étais à l'arrière._

"J'étais dans la section Réservée, Harry," répliqua-t-elle prudemment. 

"Oh..." murmura Harry, s'asseyant en face d'Hermione. "On se demandait... est-ce que tu sors encorre avec Malefoy?" 

"C'est impossible que tu te soucies de ca, Potter." claqua une voix traînante. "Inquiet à propos de ta précieuse Hermione?" 

"Drago..." pleurnicha Hermione. "S'il vous plaît..." 

Drago regarda sa copine et sourcilla. "Hermione, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas résister à un moment d'insulte." 

"Je sais, bébé... mais... s'il vous plaît..." soupira Hermione. "Fait juste... les laisser tranquille." 

Draco se pencha pour embrasser Hermione et Harry se racla la gorge. 

"Arrête ca, Malefoy," siffla Harry au travers de ses dents serrées. 

Drago était en train de faire un geste pour répondre à la remarque mais Hermione lui fit un regard de prévention, et il recula. 

"Bye, mon amour," réussit-il à grogner avant de retourner à la table des Serpentard. 

"Bye, mon amour," imita Ron. "God, Malefoy est un petit niaiseux." 

"S'il vous plaît, Ron," soupira Hermione, "Ne parle pas méchamment de lui quand je suis là; tu peux n'importe quel autre temps. Mais maintenant, je sors avec le "petit niaiseux" alors... Je ne parle pas méchamment de Parvati." 

"Il n'y a rien de mauvais à propos d'elle," répliqua Ron. 

Hermione souria. "Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose." 

"Oh, oui? Comme quoi?" grogna Ron. 

"Elle aime la Divination," répliqua Hermione. 

Ron resta silencieux, sachant qu'Hermione disait vrai. Il haissait la Divination; il faisait bien trop chaud dans la classe et Trelawney était étrange. 

* 

Comme ils avaient prévu, Hermione rencontrait Rogue chaque soir après le souper. Ca faisait déjà une semaine qu'ils se rencontraient et Hermione travaillait sur sa deuxième semaine de travail. Le cahier que ses parents lui avaient envoyé étaient rempli de notes utiles, quelques unes écrites par Hermione et d'autres écrites par le professeur. Cela l'avait surprise, elle n'aurait amais pensé qu'il l'aurait aidée. 

La plupart du temps, ils travaillaient en silence. Mais on dirait que Rogue était prêt à aider Hermione dès qu'elle en avait besoin et c'était dérangeant. Elle se sentait comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées. 

Pour changer, ce soir, Hermione avait aidé Rogue. C'était une tournure surprise car Hermione avait pensé qu'il était trop fier pour demander de l'aide. Mais vu qu'elle était beaucoup plus petite que lui, en hauteur et en largeur, elle devait l'aider. 

"Granger, venez ici," grogna Rogue, "J'ai besoin que vous alliez dans cette armoire. Est-ce que vous la voyez?" 

"Oui, monsieur," répliqua Hermione. 

Rogue pointa l'armoire. "Il y a un bocal au fond que j'ai besoin pour la classe de demain. Il est étiqueté Jus de Pincette. Allez me le chercher." 

Hermione acquiesca de la tête et s'approcha de l'armoire. Rogue la suivit. 

Se penchant, Hermione ouvrit la porte. La porte grinca à cause de ses pentures rouillées et Hermione, qui avait peur qu'elle se brise, la laissa aller et se tortilla en dedans. 

Elle trouva le bocal rapidement et recula pour sortir de l'armoire. Rogue n'était plus proche de l'armoire, mais à son bureau. 

"Monsieur, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire avec ca?" demanda Hermione, lui montrant le bocal pendant qu'elle enlevait les toiles d'araignée et la poussière de sa robe et de ses cheveux. 

"Mettez le sur cette étagère," répliqua Rogue, se levant. 

Hermione acquiesca et se tourna vers l'étagère qu'il lui avait pointée. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et étira son bras le plus qu'elle pouvait. Elle essaya de glisser le bocal sur l'étagère mais c'était bien trop haut pour elle. 

"Monsieur, je ne peux pas la rejoindre," grogna Hermione, essayant encorre de déposer le bocal. 

Elle s'installa sur la base de l'armoire pour pouvoir rejoindre un peu plus haut et réussit à mettre le bocal sur l'étagère. Elle relaxa tandis qu'elle reprenait place sur le sol. 

"Granger, faites attention au bocal!" 

Soudainement, Hermione regarda en haut et respira un bon coup. Elle sauta de côté juste avant que le bocal ne s'écrase contre le sol, la vitre se cassant et le liquide se répandant sur le plancher de roche. 

"Granger..." 

"Professeur R-Rogue! Je suis tellement désolée!" pleurnicha Hermione, se mettant à genoux pour admirer les dégâts. 

"Allez-vous bien?" grogna Rogue tandis qu'il se placait à côté d'elle. 

"Oui, je crois," chuchota Hermione, ramassant des morceaux de vitre. 

"C'est bon alors. Vous devrez rencontrer Rusard demain pour votre détention. Il aura des tâches ménagères à vous faire faire," grogna Rogue, qui ramassait les plus gros morceaux de vitre avec sa main libre. 

Hermione regarda sa main tandis qu'elle ramassait inconsciament la vitre. Elle sentit un morceau rentrer dans sa main et se loger dans sa peau. 

"Ouch!" cria-t-elle, regardant sa paume. 

Un morceau de vitre d'une bonne grandeur était pris dans sa peau. Le sang commencait à sortir autour du morceau. Rogue prit durement sa main et se releva, levant Hermione au passage. 

Son autre main- celle avec les morceaux de vitre- était en poing. Du sang coulait sur les côtés de sa main et Hermione s'obligea à regarder ailleurs. Elle l'entendit déposer la vitre sur le comptoir et elle le regarda. 

Il essuyait sa main sur son manteau tandis qu'il la regardait. Puis, prenant Hermione par surprise, il la prit dans ses bras et forca ses lèvres contre les siennes. 

Elle se débatit, essayant de le frapper et de le griffer mais ca ne marchait pas. Ses jambes étaient comme du Jello et il tenait ses mains contre elle. Hermione sentit sa langue forcer ses lèvres à se séparer et explorer sa bouche. 

Elle prit cette chance pour le mordre, mais elle ne réussit pas à le faire fort. À son grand soulagement, il recula, lui laissant ainsi la chance de crier. 

"Laissez moi aller!" 

Tout à coup, ses mains se posèrent sur sa bouche. Elle essaya de se sauver de lui mais il l'entourait de ses bras. Elle le regarda avec des yeux menacants en essayant de se libérer mais il était bien trop fort. 

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait embrassée, il la déposa sur le plancher. D'un coup de bras, il poussa tout les morceaux de vitre en-dessous d'un bureau. 

Elle essaya encore de se libérer mais il sortit baguette magique et murmura un sort qui la maintenait au sol, comme si une main invisible était par dessus elle. Il jetta un autre sort, à la porte cette fois ci, pour la barrer. 

Hermione sanglota encorre. "S'il vous plaît, Professeur Rogue! S'il vous plaît, laisser moi aller!" 

Rogue s'assis par dessus elle, ses jambes écartant ses hanches. Elle sentit sa bouche se refermer sur la sienne et elle lutta pour se libérer. 

Hermione entendit et sentit du tissu se déchirer et puis des mains tièdes l'explorant. Ses doigts se rendirent à ses parties les plus sensibles et elle haleta, se rappellant Drago et leur après-midi de passion et essaya de se libérer. Mais le sort la tenait contre le sol. 

Les reste de ses vêtements se sont faits enlever rapidement. Rogue embrassait son cou et sa poitrine et lichait ses mamelons. Elle gémit gentiment tandis que ses fortes mains caressaient chaque partie de son corps. 

Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa tête retomba sur le côté. Rogue bougait tranquillement le long de son corps et soudainement, elle sentit de la chaleur entre ses jambes. Le sentiment de la langue de Rogue à l'intérieur d'elle la fit gémir d'extase. 

"Oh mon dieu..." gémit-elle tandis qu'il se retirait. 

"Appellez-moi Severus," grogna-t-il. 

Elle se rappella à l'instant qui cet horible homme était. C'était son professeur; celui qu'elle haissait le plus! Hermione essaya encorre de se libérer en dessous de lui, priant silencieusement pour que quelqu'un les dérange. Mais est-ce que c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait? 

Sa langue retourna dans sa partie sensible, la rendant folle d'extase. On aurait dit qu'il savait ce qu'Hermione aimait et ca lui faisait peur. Et même s'il elle essayait de se libérer, de résister à ses réactions, elle n'en était pas capable. Elle gémit son nom. 

Il recula lentement et la regarda. "Voulez-vous que j'arrête?" 

"Non, s'il vous plaît, n'arrêtez pas!" cria-t-elle. 

Severus soupira, "Hermione..." 

"S'il vous plaît, Severus... j'ai besoin de votre langue... s'il vous plaît!" le supplia-t-elle. 

Rogue semblait aimer ce qu'il faisait et obéit immédiatement à sa supplication. Sa langue la touchait partout, la conduisant à un un merveilleux orgasme. 

On dirait qu'il savait qu'elle était au point culminant du plaisir et se retira. Il haussa les épaules et ses robes glissèrent de son corps, révélant une poitrine masculine. Il rampa par dessus elle, frottant ses hanches avec ses jambes, et commenca soudainement à la pénétrer. 

Elle fut surprise par cette soudaine pénétration et des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il rentra plus profondément dans elle, n'ayant pas l'air de s'apercevoir de la douleur que lui causait sa rudesse. 

Après un second orgasme, Rogue se retira d'elle. Elle pleurnicha et essaya encorre une fois de se libérer, mais elle était maintenue en place par le sort. 

"Mon dieu..." murmura-t-il tandis qu'il la regardait. 

Il prit sa baguette et relâcha Hermione. Suivant son instinct, elle lui graffigna le visage avant de se ruer loin de lui. Ses ongles l'avait fait saigner mais il n'essuya pas le sang. Elle se rhabilla rapidement, pris ses choses et se dépêcha de sortir. 

"Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?" se demanda-t-il silencieusement. Il entendit la porte claquer, l'abandonnant à la noirceur totale. 

*** 

**N-A**: Et voilà c'était le deuxième chapitre. Alors comment vous avez aimez ca? L'intrigue s'en vient dans quelques chapitres si ma mémoire est bonne. Le prochain chapitre devrait s'en venir d'ici une semaine. 


	4. Faire face à la peur

**Change of Heart**

Faire Face à la Peur 

* 

La semaine suivante, Hermione ne visita pas Rogue dans son dongeon et on aurait dit que lui aussi évitait la Gryffondor. Il se sentait coupable chaque fois qu'il la voyait, à cause de cette nuit horrible ou il l'avait violée. 

À tout moment, Rogue s'attendait à voir Dumbledore entrer dans le dongeon, son visage habituellement heureux rempli de fureur tandis qu'il congédiait le Maître des Potions. Mais ce moment n'arriva pas. Et quelque chose d'autre le tracassait encorre plus que le fait de perdre son emploi. Il se demandait pourquoi Hermione n'avait pas parlé à Dumbledore. 

Rogue ne savait pas ce qui l'avait pris cette soirée-là. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait molester cette pauvre fille. C'était comme si passer du temps avec elle avait fait ressortir un de ses côtés cachés, une espèce d'émotion qu'il ressentait. Mais est-ce que ce sentiment était pour Hermione Granger? Ou est-ce que c'était pour une autre femme, n'importe qu'elle femme et que Hermione était le plus proche d'une personne du sexe opposé qu'il pouvait avoir? La pauvre fille! 

Il ne pouvait pas ressentir plus de gratitude envers elle. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir de la gratitude envers Hermione mais il ne voulait pas perdre son emploi. Il aimait sa carrière même s'il ne le montrait pas. Il haissait la plus part des élèves imcompétents à qui il devait enseigner, bien sûr, mais il y a avait des joies cachées dans son travail. 

* 

"Drago..." Hermione souria lègèrement. 

Jusqu'à date, elle n'avait parlé du viol à personne. Bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas, c'était bien trop embarassant. Mais pourquoi? Elle devrait déjà avoir parler à Dumbledore ou Mc Gonagall de ce qui était arrivé. Mais on aurait dit qu'elle ne pouvait le faire. Elle haissait Rogue, du moins elle le pensait, alors pourquoi était-ce si difficile à dire? On aurait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas être la raison du congédiement de Rogue! 

Mais elle devait arrêter de penser au professeur pour le moment. Drago lui avait envoyé une note, ce qui n'était pas du tout comme lui. 

_Hermione,_

_Quoi de neuf bébé? Rencontre moi dans la salle de bains des préfets après souper, d'accord?_

_Avec amour,_

_Drago_

Hermione regarda la note un instant avant d'entendre la voix de Harry. Elle plia la note et la glissa dans la poche de sa robe. 

* 

"Est-ce que tu m'aimes?" demanda fermement Hermione. 

"Bien sûr que je t'aime, 'Mione." répliqua froidement Drago. 

"Alors tu ne m'obligeras pas à le faire. Je ne veux pas le faire, Drago... s'il vous plaît," supplia Hermione. 

"Mais Hermione, tu as tellement aimé ca la dernière fois," répliqua Drago. 

Hermione replia ses bras contre elle et se rendit au lavabo. 

"C'était avant que je me fasse vio-" elle s'arrêta, ravalant ses mots. 

"Avant quoi, ma chérie?" demanda Drago. 

"Rien," répondit Hermione. "Je dois... Je dois m'en aller." 

Drago fronce les sourcils, "Hermione..." 

"Je suis désolée." Elle l'embrassa rapidement et pris son sac. "Je te vois plus tard." 

"Bye..." soupira Drago. 

Hermione réalisa qu'elle devait voir Rogue. Elle devait le confronter. Il n'y avait aucune autre issue. Elle savait qu'il ne la violerait pas une deuxième fois. Elle le savait. Comment elle le savait, ca elle n'en avait aucune iddée. 

Elle tenait ses livres serrer contre elle comme s'ils la protégeaient tandis qu'elle marchait lentement vers la classe de Potions. Plein de questions envahirent soudainement son esprit, la rendant confuse. 

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a violée? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il dit à personne? Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui doit l'approcher?_

Vu que la conscience d'Hermione cherchait des réponses à ses questions, elle ne faisait pas attention à où elle s'en allait. Bien sûr, elle avait mémorisé les directions pour se rendre à la classe de Rogue alors elle pouvait s'y rendre sans regarder, mais ce n'était pas le problème. 

Elle ne faisait pas attention à où elle s'en allait et dans qui elle pouvait foncer. 

Hermione entra en collision avec une autre personne. Ses livres tombèrent et elle laissa sortir un cri. Elle s'excusa rapidement. Se penchant, elle commenca à ramasser ses livres quand elle entendit sa voix. 

"Miss Granger." Elle reconnut cette voix: c'était celle de Rogue. 

Elle cria et regarda en haut. Elle avait peur de lui, espérant qu'elle ne lui avait jamais rentré dedans, même si c'était lui avec qui elle voulait parler plus tard. 

"P-Professeur Rogue! Je suis tellement désolée... je ne faisais pas attention à où je m'en allais!" pleurnicha-t-elle. 

"Miss Granger. Nous avons besoin de parler," grogna simplement Rogue. 

Hermione pleurnicha mais acquiesca. Elle tint ses livres près de son corps tandis qu'elle regardait Rogue s'éloigner. Il s'arrêta, réalisant qu'elle ne le suivait pas et grogna: 

"Vous venez ou non?" 

"Désolée!" réussit-elle à crier tandis qu'elle courait pour le rejoindre. 

Ils rejoignirent le dongeon bien avant qu'elle ne l'espérait. Elle était terrifiée, et elle avait le droit de l'être, non? 

"Granger, je veux savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas parler au professeur Dumbledore," claqua Rogue. 

Hermione replia un coin de papier qui sortait d'un de ses livres. "Je... Je ne crois que j'ai le droit de vous faire possiblement congédier..." 

Rogue claqua la porte, surprenant ainsi Hermione. Elle échappa ses livres et sacra tandis que les pages glissaient hors de son cahier de notes. 

"Miss Granger, ce que j'ai fait était hors de mon contrôle. Je vous ai fait mal physiquement et je vous ai attaqué sexuellement. Et vous n'en avez pas parlé à personne?" cria Rogue. "Pourquoi?" 

"Je ne le sais pas!" sanglota Hermione. "Je ne le sais pas! Il y avait une petite voix à l'intérieur de moi qui me disait de ne pas en parler! Je ne voulais pas que vous soyez viré!" 

"Je suis reconaissant alors, Granger," grogna Rogue. "Mais je suis honnêtement étonner de votre comportement. Vous savez bien que ce que j'ai fait était mauvais!" 

"Je le sais! Je réalise que ce que vous avez fait n'était pas correct! Vous m'avez violée! Mais quelque chose m'empêche de vous dénoncer! Je ne sais pas quoi, mais je suis contente de ne pas l'avoir fait!" pleunicha Hermione. 

Quand Hermione avait dit que Rogue l'avait violée, le Maître des Potions avait haussé les épaules en guise d'inconfort. Oubliant son propre inconfort, il répliqua: 

"Je ne peux pas être heureux. Je suis coupable de moleste. Je le sais! Mais je ne peux juste pas le croire..." 

Hermione se retourna. "Si ca vous fait sentir mieux, ce n'était pas exactement un viol." 

Rogue la regarda pour un bon moment. "De quoi parlez-vous? Je vous ai forcé à-" 

"Avant que vous ne continuiez," intervint Hermione, "Je dois avouer, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi, que je vous ai supplié de continuer." 

"Oui mais vous-" Soudainement, Rogue se retourna vers la porte. "Il y a quelqu'un à l'extérieur." 

Hermione regarda dans la même direction puis regarda le professeur. "De quoi parlez-vous? Je n'ai entendu personne." 

"Silence, Granger," gronda Rogue. 

Hermione se la ferma et regarde le Professeur Rogue. Il regardait en direction de la porte, concentré. Puis Harry ouvrit la porte. 

"Je suis désolé, monsieur. Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. Mais il se fait tard et Hermione n'a pas encorre fini ses devoirs. Je savais qu'elle était ici et puis j'ai pensé vu que ca fait quelques semaines que vous travaillez sur ce projet, elle pourrait prendre une pause." 

Hermione regarda Harry, qui avait courageusement menti. Puis, elle regarda Rogue et vis sa peau pâle tourner au rouge à cause de sa fureur. 

"DEHORS' POTTER!" beugla-t-il. 

Hermione sursauta et recula, lui faisant un remerciement silencieux pour son essai pour la sortir d'ici. Le Gryffondor se sauva en courant, claquant la porte derrière lui. 

"Vous ne l'avez même pas dit à Potter?" grogna Rogue. "Où avez vous été après le souper à part mon bureau?" 

"La bibliothèque, monsieur," chuchota Hermione. "Je lisais à propos des potions pour pouvoir finir mon projet." 

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent pour un court instant et Hermione était blessée par l'angoisse dans les yeux de Rogue. Derrière la facade sévère, il y a avait un homme doux, passioné- celui qu'elle avait vu lorsque Severus l'avait molestée. Rogue regarda ailleurs, comme s'il était inconfortable. 

Le silence pesait sur eux pour un long moment, jusqu'à temps que sa voix ne la surprenne. 

"Miss Granger," grouda soudainement Rogue. "Retournez à la tour des Gryffondor. Nous pourrons finir cette discussion demain soir, quand vous reviendrez." 

Hermione acquiesca solonnellement. "Je ne le dirai à personne, monsieur. La vérité est que... quand vous m'avez embrassée... j'ai pensé... que c'était comme... bon." 

Hermione se retourna et laissa Rogue penser à ca tout seul dans sa classe. Elle se sentait confiante, mais aussi un peu coupable d'avoir partagé cette pensée avec Rogue. 

* 

Accablé que Granger n'ait pas parlé du viol à Potter, Severus se questionna: 

"Vous ne l'avez même pas dit à Potter? Où avez vous été après le souper à part mon bureau?" 

Presque inaudible, Granger avait murmuré: "La bibliothèque, monsieur. Je lisais à propos des potions pour pouvoir finir mon projet." 

Ils se regardèrent pendant un court moment et Severus pouvait la lire comme un livre ouvert. Elle était faible mais forte, terrifiée mais courageuse. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Le silence qui leur pesait dessus tandis qu'ils se regardait énerva Rogue et il se forca à regarder ailleurs. 

Mais à la place de se montrer faible, il gronda: "Retournez à la tour des Gryffondor. Nous pourrons finir cette discussion demain soir, quand vous reviendrez." 

La Gryffondor acquiesca, son visage dur tandis qu'elle murmurait, "Je ne le dirai à personne, monsieur. La vérité est que... quand vous m'avez embrassée... j'ai pensé... que c'était comme... bon." 

Severus ne pouvait parler. Sa gorge s'assécha tandis qu'il la regardait, confondu. Elle ramassa ses livres et se retourna sur ses talons, l'abandonnant dans la noirceur du dongeon des Potions. 

Severus resta tout seul dans la pièce quelques minutes puis se dirigea vers son bureau. Il était tellement étonné de ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle devait être tellement confuse! 

Severus s'approcha de l'étagère à livres. Il retira sa baguette de la poche de son manteau et toucha un livre avec le bout. Il replaca ses bras le long de son corps tandis que l'étagère glissait sur le côté, révélant un rideau brillant noir. 

Il passa au travers et continua le long d'un corridor rempli de détours avant d'arriver à la porte qui menait à sa chambre à coucher. 

Il tourna la poignée et entra dans le confort de sa chambre à coucher obscure, incapable d'enlever les mots d'Hermione de sa tête. 

_Je ne le dirai à personne, monsieur. La vérité est que... quand vous m'avez embrassée... j'ai pensé... que c'était comme... bon._

*** 

**N-A**: Merci pour les reviews positifs. Pour ceux qui disent que Harry et Ginny sont pas matures, c pas moi qui a créé les personnages, c l'auteure, moi je fait juste le traduire. Et puis ce chapitre ci est venu un peu plus vite que prévu car mon voyage a été annulé. Le prochain devrait s'en venir d'ici 2-3 jours, comme d'habitude. Bye bye 


	5. Les Premiers Signes de Grossesse

**Change of Heart**

Les Premiers Signes de Grossesse 

* 

Comme elle l'avait promis, Hermione retourna voir Rogue la soirée d'après. Il s'étaient promis de ne parler à personne du viol mais Rogue ne pensait pas qu'Hermione oublirais cette horible nuit pour autant. Elle avait insisté pour ne pas qu'ils parlent de l'agression sexuelle, même entre eux deux. Rogue n'aimait pas trop l'idée, mais lui donna son accord. 

"Attends, Harry," dit Hermione avant de se précipiter à la toilette des filles. 

Depuis sa discussion avec Rogue, Hermione avait tendance à se sentir malade à n'importe quel moment et devait se rendre d'urgence aux toilettes pour vomir. Elle n'aimait certainement pas ca mais elle n'avait aucune idée pourquoi elle vomissait. 

Elle pouvait sentir le vomi brûlant remonter dans sa gorge avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de rejoindre la salle de bains la plus proche. Elle essaya de le ravaler une ou deux fois mais le goût était bien trop dégoûtant pour ca. 

Se dépêchant au travers de la porte de toilette, Hermione sentit le vomi remonter jusqu'à sa bouche. Elle se précipita dans une cabine et tint ses cheveux par en arrière en se penchant au-dessus de la toilette. Elle sentit ses lèvres se séparer et le vomi tomba dans la toilette. 

L'eau éclaboussa haut mais pas assez pour l'atteindre. Elle sentit une autre vague de vomi surgir dans sa bouche et elle le laissa aller, grognant tandis que ca coulait de sa bouche. 

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit brusquement pendant la troisième libération de vomi et la fille--- ou les filles ---- l'entendirent. 

"Yuck... On dirait bien que quelqu'un est en train de vomir!" caqueta la voix de Pansy. 

Hermione soupira tandis qu'elle tirait sur le papier de toilette. Il se déchira et elle essuya sa bouche. Elle le mit dans l'eau et se releva. 

"Vous savez ce que j'ai entendu?" ricana Pansy de quelque part près des lavabos. 

"Quoi, Pansy? Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu?" demanda impatiemment une de ses amies. 

"J'ai entendu dire que Drago avait couché avec une Gryffondor. Je ne sais pas c'est qui mais Blaise s'en allait à la salle de bains des préfets- vous savez, celle proche de cette grosse fenêtre qui fait face au stade de Quidditch- et elle a entendu une fille crier le nom de Drago!" cria Pansy. "J'ai demandé cent fois à Drago c'était qui mais il dit qu'il n'a jamais fait ca!" 

Hermione ferma les poings, la rage se formant à l'intérieur d'elle. _Comment Pansy ose-t-elle se mêler des relations personnelles de Drago!_

"Oh mon dieu!" cria une fille vraiment vite. "Es-tu sérieuse! Oh mon dieu!" 

Hermione soupira et claqua la porte de toilette. Pansy et ses amis laissèrent échapper un cri et regardèrent Hermione. 

"Well well, regardez qui est là!" ricana Pansy. "C'est Sang-de-Bourbe!" 

"Ferme la, Parkinson," grogna Hermione, essuyant sa bouche avec le dos de sa main et elle se dépêcha de sortir. 

"Fait attention à la porte, Sang-de-Bourbe!" criant Pansy tandis que la porte claquait. 

Hermione sanglota et passa ses mains sur sa robe pour la lisser. Elle releva la tête et vit Drago. Il souriait pendant que lui et ses amis discutaient de quelque chose, probablement d'un match de Quidditch. 

_Oh Drago... si seulement tu pouvais me prendre dans tes bras._ Hermione rit bruyamment, attirant ainsi l'attention de Drago. 

Elle le regarda tandis qu'il fit un aurevoir silencieux à ses amis et pris ses livres de Crabbe. Les tenant en-dessous d'un de ses bras, il mit son autre main dans sa poche et se rendit vers son amoureuse. 

"Tu n'as pas l'air très bien," commenta-t-il avant de l'embrasser. 

Elle lui retourna son baiser avant de répliquer d'un ton sarcastique, "Merci Drago. Je suis contente que tu aies remarqué." 

Ignorant ou ne se rendant pas compte de son sarcasme, il dit, "Est-ce que tu te sens bien? Tu sais, ta peau est extrement pâle." 

"Oui, je sais. Je ne me sens pas très bien dernièrement. Ne t'en fait pas avec ca. Je suis sure que je vais être correcte," répliqua calmement Hermione, se retournant pour faire face au hall d'entrée. "Viens-t-en. On va être en retard pour la classe d'Hagrid." 

Drago acquiesca. "Où sont tes livres?" 

"Harry les a," répliqua-t-elle. "Dépêchons-nous" 

* 

Hermione et Drago arrivèrent ensemble au cours de Soin aux Créature Magiques et tout le monde en parlait. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors sifflèrent quand le couple arriva et se fermèrent seulement lorsque Hagrid parla. 

"Ok, tout le monde! Fermez-la maintenant! Hermione et Malefoy, où étiez-vous?" demanda Hagrid. 

"Dans l'école," claqua Drago. "Où pensiez-vous Hagrid?" 

"Drago!" chuchota Hermione. "Mes excuses, j'utilisais la salle de bains. Je ne me sentais pas très bien. Je suis sincèrement désolée que nous soyons en retard." 

"Ce n'est pas une excuse pour le retard de Malfoy par exemple," déclara Hagrid. "Est-ce que vous sauriez par hasard où Parkinson et ses amies sont?" 

"Elles étaient aussi dans la salle de bains," répliqua Hermione. 

"Nous sommes désolées Hagrid! On est ici!" cria Pansy d'une voix essouflée. 

"Vous êtes en retard," nota Hagrid. "Vous êtes chanceuses que nous n'apprenons rien de nouveau." 

Hermione regarda Hagrid. "Pour de vrai?" 

"Oui. Je sais que je vous ai dit qu'on avait fini avec les Éclamores mais j'ai pensé que vous pourriez bénéficier d'une dernière lesson sur ses créatures," balanca Hagrid. 

Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement pour montrer son désapointement. Elle détestait les Éclamores. Ils vous piquaient lorsque vous ne les touchiez pas correctement et vous mordaient si elles avaient faim. 

Hagrid disparut dans sa cabane, laissant libre cours aux plaintes des élèves. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, les Gryffondors se turent mais les Serpentards continuèrent de se plaindre. "Oh, silence," ordonna Hagrid. 

Il transportait une boîte de bois dans ses bras. Des bruits bizarres provenaient de l'intérieur. 

"Vous vous rappellez tous de ce que j'ai dit le dernier cours? Ne faites pas peur aux créatures et ellels ne vous attaquerons pas," cria Hagrid. 

Il posa la boîte sur le sol et ouvrit le dessus. Un Éclamore en sortit et quelques filles de Serpentard poussèrent un cri. 

L'Éclamore était noire avec un museau semblable à celui d'une taupe. Des dards sortaient des nombreuses pore qui couvraient le dos de fourrure noire. S'il vous piquait, du poison s'infiltrait dans la blessure, faisant enfler le membre. C'était une chose terriblement pénible à expérimenter. 

"Cette chose," grogna Drago, prenant la main d'Hermione, "est un petit monstre." 

Hermione acquiesca. "Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi mais on doit la nourrir pour passer le cours." 

"Je suis sûr que vous vous rappellez tous que vous devez les nourrir pour passer le cours," gronda Hagrid. 

"Tu vois?" murmura Hermione. "Je te l'ai dit." 

"Oui, Hagrid," répliqua Harry, quelque part près d'Hermione. 

"Approchez les avec caution. Sortez-le et chantez lui une chanson comme si c'était un bébé," rappella Hagrid. "Cela les calme." 

"Vous niaisez ou quoi..." grogna Pansy Parkinson. "Jamais de la vie!" 

"Parkinson, si vous voulez vous faire piquer, allez-y et traiter le comme vous voulez," répliqua Hagrid. 

Hermione s'approcha de la boîte. Drago la prit par le bras pour l'arrêter et Hermione se retouna pour le regarder. 

"**JE** sortirai l'Écla-wathever," grogna Drago. "Tu ne peux pas. Elle pourrait te piquer." 

Hermione sourcilla et était pour contester mais un cri interromput ses pensées. L'attention de tout les Gryffondors et Serpentards était concentrée sur la boîte que Pansy avait ouverte. Elle pleurait en secouant sa main et sucant ses doigts. 

"Parkinson! Je vous l'avais dit!" grogna Hagrid. "Quelqu'un amenez-la à l'Infirmerie! Malefoy! Amenez-la!" 

Drago commenca à contester. "Non! Je ne suis pas-" 

"Faites le Malefoy!" rugit Hagrid. "Avant que le poison ne s'infiltre dans son système et qu'elle tombe dans le coma." 

"Je peux tomber dans le coma!" pleurnicha Pansy. "Non!" 

Hermione ne put réprimander un sourire à la pensée de Pansy qui pleurait. Drago prit fermement Pansy par le bras et commenca à gravir la colline. Hagrid l'arrêta. 

"Faites attention, Malefoy!" Dirigeant son attention vers les autres élèves, Hagrid continua. "J'espère que vous avez appris votre lesson- ne niaisez pas les Éclamores!" 

Les élèves firent oui de la tête. 

* 

Hermione se tordait les mains en regardant Harry et Ginny s'embrasser. Elle sourcilla quand les mains de Harry trouvèrent les fesses de Ginny. Elle se forca à regarder ailleurs. 

"S'il vous plaît," chuchota Hermione. 

"Prenez vous une chambre," grogna Ron. 

Hermione prit la main de Ron et le dirigea loin de Harry et de sa soeur. Soudainement, Drago tourna le coin. Son visage fâché se transforma en visage malicieux et il sauta sur l'occasion d'énerver Ron, en dépit d'Hermione. 

"Hé, Weasel! As-tu vu ta soeur et Potter?" ricana Malefoy. "Ils ont l'air de vouloir du sexe!" 

"Drago, s'il vous plaît..." murmura Hermione. 

"Ferme la, Malefoy!" grogna Ron en poussant Drago. 

"Ron!" pleurnicha Hermione. 

L'ignorant, Ron poussa Drago contre le mur. Drago avait l'air désorienté et fâché tandis que Ron se rapprochait de son visage pâle. 

"Au moins ma soeur peut en avoir," gronda Ron. 

Drago repoussa Ron et dit: 

"J'en ai aussi, Weasley! En fait, j'en ai d'_Hermione_!" 

Hermione haleta et mit sa main par-dessus sa bouche. Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux bruns tandis qu'elle regardait Drago; ils s'étaient promis de ne pas partager leur intimité. 

"Hermione... Tu ne l'as pas fait!" haleta Ron. "Non, dis moi qu'il ment!" 

Hermione prit une grande respiration et secoua la tête. "Non, Ron... c'est vrai." 

"Il t'use, Hermione!" réprimanda Ron. 

"Non, non il ne m'use pas!" pleurnicha Hermione. "Tu sais bien qu'il ne m'use pas!" 

"Je ne l'use _pas_, Weasley!" gronda Drago. 

Hermione secoua la tête vigoureusement. "Tu sais bien qu'il ne m'use pas, Ron! Ne mens pas comme ca!" 

"Il t'use! Pourquoi changerait-il d'opinion sur la Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il énerve depuis tant d'années!" grogna Ron. 

Hermione laissa sortir un cri et se retourna. "Non, il ne m'use pas..." 

"Il le fait, 'Mione! Ne te laisse pas faire!" grogna Ron. 

"Non!" cria Hermione, qui commenca à courir. "Il ne m'use pas!" 

Hermione courut jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors. Elle tentait de se convaincre que Ron mentait mais on aurait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas. 

S'effondrant à l'entrée de la Tour, elle pleura. 

_Peut-être bien qu'il m'use_... pensa-t-elle. 

*** 

**N-A: **C'est sûr que j'aime les reviews positifs mais j'aimerais ca que vous me disiez aussi mes points négatifs pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Pour ceux qui ne parlent pas anglais, un weasel c'est une belette et Malefoy traite toujours Ron de Weasel dans les livres anglais. Je ne pouvais pas le traduire, je m'excuse. Aussi, j'essaye d'écrire le moins possible en québécois et de mettre le moins possible de mots en anglais, mais desfois c'est dur. Ce chapitre ci a prit plus de temps à venir que les autres parce que je suis en train de peinturer ma chambre. Le prochain devrait s'en venir d'ici 1 ou 2 semaines parce que je dois finir ma chambre et que j'ai commencé à traduire une nouvelle histoire. Je suis désolée. Allez lire l'autre histoire, elle s'appelle Moonlight. C'est une histoire d'amour entre Hermione et Harry. D'habitude, je suis pas fan des histoires d'amour à l'intérieur du trio mais celle là est juste trop bonne. Allez la lire, elle vaut vraiment la peine. Bon, j'ai fini mon long monologue. 


	6. Prise dans le milieu

**Change of Heart**

Prise dans le milieu 

* 

Hermione toucha les pétales noires soyeuses de la rose. Glissant ses doigts jusqu'à la tige, sa peau s'accrocha dans une épine et se déchira, la goutte de sang glissa jusqu'à sa paume et tomba sur sa cuisse. 

Elle regarda avec admiration la rose pendant qu'elle sucait son doigt. Elle supposait qu'elle venait de Drago car un ruban vert et argent était attaché à la base de la fleur. 

Elle n'avait jamais vu une rose _noire_ de tout sa vie, mais c'était magnifique. Elle pressa gentiment les pétales contre ses lèvres et ferma les yeux. 

_Drago est bien trop doux pour m'user, pas vrai?_

Pour une fois, le dortoir était silencieux, ce qui lui permettait de comtempler la rose. Après qu'elle ait pleuré en pensant que Drago l'usait, elle avait commencé à penser différament. Harry l'avait trouver dans le corridor et l'avait remise sur ses pieds, accusant immédiatement Drago d'être la cause de ses pleurs. Elle lui avait calmement expliqué ce qui était arrivé et Harry l'avait prise dans ses bras. 

Elle regarda son oreiller, où elle avait trouvé la rose, et elle vit un petit morceau de papier qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué avant. Elle remit la rose sur le lit, ramassa le morceau de papier et le lut. 

_Chère Hermione,_

_S'il vous plaît, n'écoute pas Weasley! Je t'aimes et tu le sais! Je ne t'userais jamais, au grand jamais! Je t'aimes plus que n'importe quoi dans ce monde et j'ai besoin de toi plus que jamais en ce moment. S'il vous plaît, ne laisse pas l'incompétence de Weasley nous séparer. Je t'aime Hermione, ne me laisse pas s'il vous plaît._

_Amour éternel,_

_Drago_

Hermione sourit pendant qu'une larme descendait sa joue. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, et ceci en était la preuve. Mais que voulait-il dire par "J'ai besoin de toi plus que jamais en ce moment"? Il ne le montrait certainement pas --- la plupart du temps. 

Elle était sûre qu'il y a avait beaucoup de choses que Drago ne lui disait pas et ne lui dirait jamais. Elle ouvrit un tiroir de sa table de chevet et y glissa doucement la lettre. 

Elle ramassa la rose et la regarda quelques secondes avant de la presser gentiment contre sa face et la laisser tomber sur le lit. 

* 

Drago regarda par-dessus son éapule pour voir une Pansy qui bavardait et retourna son intêret à Crabbe et Goyle. Les deux garcons, qui ressemblaient étrangement à des singes, parlaient de Quidditch et même si Drago adorait ce sujet, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Hermione. 

Avait-elle trouver sa note? Il espérait certainement qu'elle l'avait trouvée. Et il espérait qu'elle le croyait. Il ne l'usait pas. Où est-ce que Weasley avait pu trouvé une iddée pareille? Draco et Hermione avaient couché ensemble une seule fois- et mon dieu que ca avait été_ merveilleux._

"Drago?" demanda Crabbe. 

"Quoi?" répondit Drago. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu en pense?" demanda Crabbe, faisant référence à sa conversation avec Goyle. 

"Oui, whatever," répondit Drago. 

Goyle regarda Drago et haussa les épaules puis retourna vers Crabbe. Leur conversation continua tandis que Drago se retourna et se rendait à la Grande Salle. 

* 

Plus loin dans le hall d'entrée, Hermione entendit une voix familière. 

"Je te déteste, Harry Potter!" 

_Une autre chicane_, pensa Hermione tandis qu'elle glissait son sac sur son épaule. 

Elle ne fit pas attention à la chicane iminente en tournant le coin. Mais elle vit une jeune rousse et un garcon aux cheveux noirs et elle cria de surprise. 

"Je te hais!" pleurnicha Ginny. "Tu es juste un trou de cul!" 

"Hais moi autant que tu veux, je m'en fous!" gronda Harry. "Je sais ce que tu as dit à Parvati! Je t'ai entendue!" 

"Je sais que ce que j'ai dit n'était pas correct, mais-" 

"Tu as dit que tout ce que tu voulais, c'était du sexe! C'est exactement ce que tu as dis!" cria Harry. 

"Tu n'as pas entendu la conversation au complet!" pleurnicha Ginny. 

"Hey, hey!" cria Hermione. "Arrêtez ca!" 

"Hermione, Harry dit qu'il a entendu moi et Parvati parler. Il a seulement entendu la moitié de la conversation! Dis lui qu'il a entendu seulement la_ moitié_ de la conversation!" supplia Ginny. 

"Hermione ne peut rien dire pour prouver ton innocence. Elle n'était pas là." grogna Harry. 

"Harry, tu es sûr que tu ne prends pas tout ca un peu trop sérieusement? Tu devrais peut-être demander à Parvati," suggéra Hermione. "Ou je vais-" 

"Je lui ai déja _demandé_. Elle m'a dit ce que Ginny avait dit. Elle a dit que tu m_'usais_, Virginia Weasley!" Et puis, Harry dépassa Ginny, frappa ses épaules, faisant tomber ses livres. 

Hermione soupira tristement et se dépêcha vers Ginny, qui pleurait, et ramassa ses livres. Elle la prit dans ses bras et chuchota: 

"Ne t'en fais pas. Il oublira vite." 

"Non... Ce n'est pas ca le point..." pleura Ginny, enfoncant ses ongles dans le dos d'Hermione. "Il... il a déja _cassé_..." 

"Quoi?" haleta Hermione. "Non... ce n'est pas vrai!" 

"Oui... il l'a fait," murmura Ginny, se reculant pour ramasser ses livres. "Avant que tu arrives..." 

Hermione soupira. "Est-ce que tu l'aimes encorre?" 

"Je... je ne suis pas sûre," répliqua Ginny. "Je veux dire, je l'_aimais_. Je l'aimais de tout mon coeur. Je ne sais pas où il a pris l'iddée de croire Parvati et non pas moi. Je pensais que les relations étaient bâties sur la confiance... mais il ne me croyait pas quand je lui ai dis que je ne l'usais pas!" 

_Elle a raison. Pourquoi je ne peux pas dire la vérité à Drago? --- Que Rogue m'a violée? _ Hermione redonna son livre à Ginny et se leva. "Je ne sais pas quel côté choisir --- je vous aime tout les deux." 

"Je ne te demande pas de prendre mon côté, 'Mione. Je te demande juste de me croire." 

"Je te crois, Ginny," la réassura Hermione. "Viens-t-en. Allons dans la Grande Salle et tu pourras te tenir avec tes amis-" 

"Mes amis _loyaux_. Est-ce que Ron sera là?" demanda Ginny, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. 

Hermione haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que tu veux qu'il soit là?" 

"Pas vraiment," répliqua Ginny. "Je veux dire --- je ne veux pas l'offenser ou quoi que ce soit --- mais Harry est son meilleur ami. Est-ce qu'il prendra mon côté ou le sien?" 

Hermione secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas. Le sang _est_ plus épais que l'eau j'imagine..." 

Ginny tint ses livres près d'elle tandis qu'elle et Hermione se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle. Ils marchaient en silence, chacun pensant à différentes choses. 

* 

Hermione arriva à la classe de Rogue juste à temps et ils travaillèrent en silence. Rogue avait donné à Hermione une variété de livres qu'elle pouvait feuilleter pour son projet. Son quatrième cahier de notes était rempli de notes pour l'aider avec son projet. 

Elle pouvait entendre les talons de Rogue sur le plancher tandis qu'il allait de son bureau à une étagère et revenait à son bureau. Puis la pièce redevint silencieuse. 

Hermione s'empêcha de regarder par-dessus son épaule pour voir où le professeur était allé et elle se concentra sur sa recherche. Ses trois autres cahiers, complètement remplis de notes, étaient empilés sur un coin du pupitre. 

"Vous avez fait beaucoup de progrès, Granger." 

Hermione laissa échapper un cri aigu, surprise par le professeur. Elle se retourna et le regarda, réalisant soudainement qu'il la regardait travailler. 

"Vous m'avez fait peur, Professeur Rogue," confessa-t-elle, se retournant lentement. 

"Avez-vous écrit que les peaux écrasées de Niagus et les yeux de Giacio était essentiels pour une potion de rétrécissement, Granger?" questionna Rogue, prenant sa plume et se penchant par-dessus elle pour écrire. 

"Non, je ne l'ai pas encorre fait, Monsieur." chuchota Hermione, regardant sa main tandis qu'elle trempait la plume dans la bouteille d'encre et écrivait de l'information d'une écriture ordonnée. 

Lorsqu'il se retira, placant élégament la plume à côté du cahier, elle lut les notes. 

_Lorsque vous concoctez une potion de rétrécissement, les yeux de Giaco et les peaux écrasées de Niagus sont les ingrédients les plus importants pour la potion._

"Merci, Monsieur," murmura Hermione tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. 

"Miss Granger," grogna-t-il pendant qu'il fermait lentement la porte. "Nous devons parler." 

"Padonnez mon impertinenece, Monsieur, mais _encorre_? Je croiyais que nous avions déja parler de cet évènement malheureux-" 

Rogue coupa Hermione. "Je réalise que nous en avons déja parler avant, Granger, mais la culpabilité --- vous devez l'avoir dit au Professeur Dumbledore?" 

"Non, monsieur. Je vous ai dit que je souhaite garder cette affaire classée. Ma vie personnelle ne regarde personne," énonca fermement Hermione. 

"Je vous ai sous-estimé, Miss Granger. Vous êtes bien plus entêtée que je ne l'avais imaginé. Si vous souhaitez que tout cela soit classé, j'imagine que je ne peux rien y faire," gronda Rogue en se retournant. 

"Professeur Rogue, Monsieur?" chuchota Hermione. "Vous m'avez l'air persistent... voulez vous que j'en parle au professeur Dumbledore? Si c'est la cas, je le ferai. Mais je ne veux pas vous perdre comme professer de Potions. Autant que je vous déteste --- honnêtement --- je ne peux pas m'imaginer quelqu'un nous enseigner aussi bien que vous le faites." 

Hermione ramassa ses cahiers et les mit dans son sac. "Pensez-vous que, peut-être, je pourrais emprunter ces livres? J'aimerais continuer ma recherche tard ce soir mais je ne peux pas rester ici. Je me mettrais dans le trouble si je reste ici!" 

"Vous pouvez, Granger," grogna Rogue. "Et-" 

"Oui?" demanda Hermione pendant qu'elle placait quelques livres dans son sac avant de refermer la bouteille d'encre, de la mettre dans son étui et de la glisser dans son sac. 

Rogue ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se tourna lentement, sa cape vacillant légèrement, pour lui faire face. Elle se pencha pour zipper son sac et le glissa par-dessus son épaule. 

"Avez-vous dit quelque chose, Monsieur?" 

"Oui, Granger. Je voulais --- vous remercier pour votre obstinence et vos compliments sur mon travail," gronda Rogue, sa face masquée par la colère. 

Hermione pouvait voir l'honnêteté dans ses yeux et elle acquiesca. 

"Vous êtes bienvenue, Monsieur," répliqua-t-elle avant de sortir. 

La porte se referma lentement derrière elle. Rogue alla au pupitre où elle travaillait et ramassa le livre qu'elle utilisait. Il feuilleta les pages jusqu'à la fin où il trouva un morceau de parchemin plié. 

Il le déplia et le lut: 

_Cher Professeur Rogue,_

_J'imagine que vous avez trouvez ceci et je souhaite que vous lisiez cette pensée:_

_"Ne laissez pas les cicatrices du passé vous empêchez d'aimer ceux qui sont dans votre présent et dans votre futur."_

_Il y a quelque chose qui vous empêche de montrer le vrai vous, quelque chose qui vous empêche d'aimer. Si vous vouliez me laisser, je pourrais vous aider. Je peux vous aider à retrouver la force d'aimer. J'ai juste besoin de savoir qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche._

_Je vous ai pardonné de m'avoir agressée. Je réalise que c'était un geste d'amour maintenant. Vous m'avez offert d'arrêter et je vous ai supplié de continuer. C'était ma faute, pas la vôtre._

_Sincèrement,_

_Votre étudiante,_

_Hermione Granger_

"Oh, miss Granger..." grogna Rogue. "Si seulement vous le saviez." 

*** 

**N-A**: Et oui c'est déja la fin de ce chapitre. Comment avez-vous aimez ca? Je vais alterner à traduire les chapitres des deux histoires alors les chapitres devraient prendre le double du temps à venir. Merci aussi pour les reviews j'apprécie énormément. Sarifa la Lune- je vais remédier à la situation en cherchant une correctrice/correcteur. 


	7. L'attente

**Change of Heart**

L'attente 

* 

La première chute de neige arriva en novembre. Les corridors de l'école étaient froids, la plupart des classes et toutes le salles communes étaient chaudes. Il y avaient plusieurs étudiants qui se rendaient dehors pour jouer dans la neige, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux et leurs écharpes aux couleurs de leur maison. 

Rogue devait les surveiller. À son grand déplaisir, il dut rassembler ses vêtements les plus chauds et les enfiler. Il mit son foulard autour de son cou et mit une paire de gants chauds et quitta son dongeon pour se rendre au hall d'entrée. 

Des étudiants le dépassèrent, pressés d'être à l'extérieur, comme s'il était un enfant lui-même. Il grogna et attrapa un des enfants par le capuchon de son manteau et siffla: 

"Ne me poussez plus, Londubat." 

"Je suis d-désolé, P-Professeur R-Rogue." bégaya Neville. 

Rogue libéra Neville et le garçon dodu se dépêcha de s'en aller. 

"Hermione, je ne peux pas voir pourquoi il_ fallait_ que tu amènes Malefoy." grogna Harry, quelque part en arrière de Severus. 

Drago répliqua: "Elle ne m'a pas emmené. Elle m'a invité, dans l'espoir que Weasley, toi et moi pourrions... s'accorder." 

"S'il vous plaît, vous trois." raisonna Hermione. "Vous ne devez pas vous chicaner comme ca. Drago est mon amoureux --- et vous mes meilleurs amis. Vous devez vous entendre. Pour moi?" 

Rogue se retourna et observa les trois amis. 

"Bonjour, Professeur." salua Drago. 

"Bon après-midi, Mr. Malefoy, Potter et Weasley, je suis mieux de ne pas vous voir mettre Mr. Malefoy dans des situations délicates. Miss Granger, j'ai confiance que vous les garderai intacts?" 

Hermione acquiesça fermement. "Oui, Monsieur." Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange. 

Rogue la regarda curieusement un moment puis posa son regard sur Harry. 

"J'ai confiance que vous ne briserez pas les règles?" 

"Continuez votre chemin alors." siffla Rogue. 

Les étudiants lui obéirent et se dépêchèrent de se rendre à l'extérieur. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard nerveux quand ils virent que Rogue parlait à Ginny et la Gryffondor se dépêcha de sortir lorsqu'il eut fini. 

"Je me demande ce qu'elle a fait?" demanda Ron. "Ginny n'est pas le genre à briser les règlements." 

"C'est sûr." siffla Drago. "Elle est bien trop naïve." 

* 

Hermione entendit sa respiration s'accélérer tandis que Rogue écrivait sur le tableau. Elle tremblait, ses joues étaient rouges et ses doigts étaient engourdis. 

Rogue leur ordonna de rester près de leur chaudron pour se réchauffer tandis qu'il préparait un antidote pour la potion de sommeil, la Goutte des Morts Vivant. Même le Maître des Potions tremblait quand il parlait, ses joues rougies à cause du froid. 

La classe travailla en silence, Rogue balayant le plancher avec son long manteau. Il restait proche du chaudron de Drago et Hermione, assura que c'était pour qu'il reste au chaud. 

_Le pauvre homme. Il porte toujours les mêmes vieux vêtements, ne faisant pas attention à la température.___

"Ça serait très drôle si sa cape prenait en feu." chuchota Ron.__

Harry avait de l'air de pouvoir très bien se l'imaginer et il réprima un rire. Hermione roula ses yeux et continua de mélange l'antidote en regardant Rogue. Ses longues mains tremblaient pendant qu'il parlait à Drago, qui avait l'air fasciné. 

_Je me demande pourquoi il m'évite. Il ne m'insulte presque plus. Peut-être que ma note l'a dérangé?___

Harry donna un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Hermione pour attirer son attention. Durant les quelques moments que l'esprit d'Hermione s'était éloigné de sa potion, Rogue s'était approché pour la réprimander. 

"Granger, ce n'est pas correct. Vous devriez savoir que ce n'est pas supposé être de cette teinte. Ca devrait être plus foncé. Vous n'avez pas ajouter assez de crocs de serpent." 

"Professeur, si vous aviez attendu un peu plus longtemps, vous n'auriez pas eu besoin de lui dire ça." grogna Harry. 

Rogue le regarda. "Potter, vous devriez peut-être faire du travail à la place de laisser Granger tout faire." Il retourna à son bureau. "Deux points seront retirés de Gryffondor pour le commentaire de Potter. Si vous souhaitez que ce soit plus, Potter, continuez et dites moi quelque chose." 

Harry resta silencieux pour le reste du cours. Hermione le regarda puis regarda Rogue, saisissant son regard. Le professeur la regarda, son visage dur, mais on aurait dit que ses yeux noirs brillaient de pitié. Ou peut-être de tristesse. Elle n'en était pas sûre. 

_Je souhaiterais qu'il réponde à ma note._

* 

Harry regarda le Professeur Lupin. Il parlait silencieusement à Hermione. Elle souriait et acquiesçait, sa main prise dans celle de Drago. Lupin regarda Drago et il laissa tomber sa main. Lupin souri et retourna au tableau. 

"Vous savez tous que les vampire sont affaiblis, si ce n'est pas tués, par le soleil?" demanda Lupin. "Planter un couteau dans leur coeur est un autre moyen de les tuer." 

Le bruit des plumes écrivant sur le parchemin fit frissoner Harry. Il regarda Lupin de nouveau et remarqua qu'il acquiesça lentement et continua sa leçon sur les vampires. 

Lupin était exceptionnellement gentil avec Drago, le laissant s'asseoir avec Hermione. En échange, Hermione avait obligé Drago à suivre les instructions de Lupin et de copier les notes à la place de parler, pour une fois. 

"Bon, on fait une révision rapide. Quels sont les deux choses naturelles qui tuent un vampire?" demanda Lupin. 

La main d'Hermione fendit l'air. Drago, Neville et Ron firent de même. Pansy leva lentement la sienne en adressant un regard venimeux à Hermione. 

"Miss Parkinson?" s'adressa Lupin. 

"La lumière et le feu." répliqua Pansy. 

"Et quelle cause humaine peut tuer un vampire?" 

Pour la deuxième fois, la main d'Hermione fendit l'air. 

"Miss Granger?" 

"Principalement des poignards. Mais réellement, n'importe quel objet pointu peut faire l'affaire, pas vrai?" 

"Les poignards sont les plus effectifs. L'ail les affaiblira, les croix les garderont à distance, et bien sûr, le plus effectif est un chasseur de vampire." répliqua Lupin. "Alors, vous copiez ou pas?" 

"Oui, professeur Lupin." répliqua la classe. 

"Mais vous devez comprendre ceci: un chasseur ne prend pas sa force dans les poignards. La plupart des sorciers doivent leur force au poignard. Mais il faut qu'ils aient assez de forces pour viser correctement." Les élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard acquiescèrent. "Qui sait ce qui arrive lorsque un vampire est exposé au soleil, brûler avec des flammes ou poignardé?" 

Hermione leva la main. "J'ai tout lu à propos d'eux. S'ils sont exposés au soleil, ils partent en feu. S'il sont brûlés, ils deviendront des cendres. Et s'ils sont poignardés, ils deviendront des cendres et se désintégreront." 

"Correct, Miss Granger. Vous connaissez très bien les vampires. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment en identifier un, s'il réussissent à combattre la lumière du soleil et se montrer la journée?" 

Hermione leva la main pour la énième fois. Drago la regarda stupidement et prit des notes tandis que Lupin, une autre fois, dis le nom d'Hermione. 

"Ils ont la peau très pâle et habituellement des yeux noir, pas vrai? Et essayez de les approcher d'un miroir. S'il n'y a pas de réflexion, ils ne sont pas humains." Hermione souri légèrement à Lupin. 

"Merveilleux, Hermione. Merveilleux." dit Lupin. 

* 

N-A: Eh oui, j'ai retrouvez l'histoire. Je crois que vous êtes contents. Reviewez svp! Le prochain chapter va prendre vraiment longtemps à s'en venir car j'ai plein de choses à faire (sur l'Internet et dans la vraie vie) en plus de l'école. Mais je vous jure de faire le plus vite que je peux. Si vous voulez que je vous envoie un e-mail lorsque je mettrai le prochain chapitre, laissez-moi votre e-mail et votre nom dans les reviews. Je dois reremercier la correctrice, Mystick, elle me rend super sevice. J'aimerais aussi remerciez tout mes reviewers donc: dumbledore, luffynette, Cath, Mymye-Potter, Pheneatis, sarifa la lune, Myamora Malfoy, Mystick, Molianne, Magli, sombrekarma, Sophie Black, seskhmet et le deux reviewers anonymes. Je remercie aussi ceux qui lisent mais qui review pas. Ciao.   



	8. Note

J'ai décidé d'abandonner les traductions car je n'ai vraiment pu le temps. Si quelqu'un veut continuer mon travail écrivez-moi à bordelos@hotmail.com Je vous le donnerai volontiers. Et ben merci a tlm qui a lu mes traductions et qui m'ont encouragé et j'espère que quelqu'un continuera! Tk bye tlm et merci encore. 


End file.
